


The Way You Are

by MolSebGod



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Hobbies, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolSebGod/pseuds/MolSebGod
Summary: Kaga and Geiju getting each other interested in each other’s hobbies... and then accidentally gets interested in each other
Relationships: Kaga Kusha/Geiju Tsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Piece of Art

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long i want this story to be- and I rarely finish stories due to the fact I’m so easily unmotivated and lazy but anyways y e a h-  
> Also the Cardverse thing uhhh I’ll try to get it going again but I’m gonna need a lotta motivation refueling since I’ve been not too interested in hetalia

Kaga was going to the Art Club room to borrow a boxcutter when suddenly, the door of the Art club room slid open before he could lay a hand on the door.

“Oh. Hi.” Greeted Geiju, The leader of the Art club. “Hey” Kaga greeted back. “Need something?” Geiju asked and Kaga nodded. Geiju politely opens the door for him and Kaga walks over to the boxcutter, grabbing it. Kaga turns to Geiju and asked “Were you going somewhere?”. Geiju didn’t respond and Kaga decided to not ask him anymore about where he was heading since he clearly won’t answer that.

“What are you painting?” He asked the fellow club leader. “Cherry Blossoms.” Geiju replied. “Why do you like Art so much?” Kaga asked and Geiju seems somewhat surprised at the question. “I mean, I don’t dislike art but it just never appealed to me as something worthy of interest.” Kaga stated and Geiju looked at his canvas with the unfinished Cherry blossom tree.

“There’s meaning.” “For all art.” Geiju replied. ”What does your painting mean then?” Kaga asked, seemingly intrigued with what the redhead had to say. Well, everyone seems to be intrigued whenever the redhead talks. Geiju picked up his palette and brush back up and walks over to the painting.

“Life.” Geiju said, painting new petals of cherry blossoms on the tree.

“Death.” Geiju continued, painting a petal falling to the ground.

“Renewal.” Geiju says as he draws a new branch for the flowers.

Kaga was infatuated, he never really had a deep look into art, He was intrigued to learn a new perspective in art.

Kaga is arrogant but he’s still willing to receive knowledge and new experiences he hasn’t had. He IS a scientist after all. He likes new discoveries and experimentation. That’ll always be in the bone of his body.

Geiju looked at Kaga, seeing if Kaga’s going to respond. Kaga snapped out of his thoughts and paid his attention back to the conversation. “Ah, That’s actually quite interesting. Thank you.” Kaga replied. Geiju flashed a small smile and went back to painting. “Hey, Kaga” Geiju called, Kaga looked at him. “I‘m curious about your hobby too.” Geiju said. His sentence is a lot longer than it usually is so Kaga was taken back by it a little. Kaga then straighten his posture and smiled widely.

“You’d like to know why Science is so intriguing to me, eh?” Kaga said as Geiju let out a tiny smile. “I know Science is not appealing to you. I’ve seen you doodling on your pages several times in class instead of taking notes and listening” Kaga commented, Geiju blushed a little out of embarrassment in response.

“Well, Anyways, To make it short, Science is methodical and logical, there’s always some sort of explanation or solution for everything when you have science!” Kaga stated. Geiju nodding along as he continued his painting.

“I’m the kind of person who is always curious about the wonders of the world and how much humanity can truly go in terms of invention and improvement so I always strive to improve my inventions and really push myself to the pinnacle of perfection!” Kaga exclaimed loudly and the door slid open.

“I’m sorry, Kusha-san but can you keep it down?” Enpitsu chimed in, Kaga cleared his throat. “My apologies, I’ll try to keep it quiet. I tend to forget that other clubs’ walls aren’t always sound proof” Kaga said as Enpitsu sighed and closed the door back up.

“That was a little awkward” Kaga said to Geiju. “No kidding.” Geiju responded, taking a step back from his painting. “Are you done with it?” Kaga asked, Geiju nodded. “Let me see” Kaga steps closer to the painting to admire it.

“The paint you all have here in this club has incredible pigment” Kaga commented. “Want to paint?” Geiju asked suddenly. “Huh?” Kaga tilted his head in confusion.

“I’d like to see what you’d do with my painting.” Geiju responded. “You know I’m not quite the best at art right?” Geiju handed the Scientist a paintbrush. ”You like experimentations” Geiju commented. Kaga thought about it for a moment and then accepted the paintbrush. “Fine. I’ll accept your provocation.” Kaga replied and put his boxcutter down on one of the tables as Geiju handed him a clean palette. “Colors?” Geiju asked. “Navy Blue, Sky blue, Violet, Grey, white, black and yellow” Kaga replied as Geiju put all the colors Kaga listed onto the palette.

“Go wild” Geiju said as Kaga hesitated for a moment. “You sure you want me to paint over your painting?” Kaga asked, earning a nod from Geiju.

Kaga started painting, he was quite nervous about his painting abilities but he knows he can achieve anything if he puts his mind into it and focus.

Once Kaga finished his painting he took a step back to look at it.

The cherry blossom tree was left untouched and a the patch of grass it was on but everything else turned to a robotic kind of version of itself. “Elaborate?” Geiju asked, Kaga complied.

“As much as I dislike nature, I still think we need to preserve some of it, remind us of the humble beginnings of humanity.” Kaga remarked, Geiju gave him a small smile.

“Didn’t know you can get philosophical.” Geiju said, making Kaga pout. “I’m Kaga Kusha, I can do everything” Kaga remarked as Geiju sigh. “Oh. The time” Geiju commented, Kaga tilted his head in confusion. “Oh! You mean it’s time to head to our class” Kaga exclaimed. “I didn’t mean to be in here for so long but I’m glad I did” Kaga said as he grabbed the boxcutter that he put away earlier and slid the door open. Geiju blushed at Kaga words. He stuck around for so long and he’s glad he did? Geiju could feel his face heating up at the thought.

“Hey Geiju!” Kaga called, startling Geiju a little. “You should come by my sophisticated club later today” Kaga suggested. “After school?” Geiju asked, Kaga nodded. “After club activities are done, you can head to my clubroom. I want to do an experiment with you like how we did here just now.” Kaga remarked, Geiju nodded. “Alright. I’ll go.” Geiju accepted the proposal.

“Oh! By the way, You seem to be talking a lot more than usual today, at least to me, Is there a reasoning behind this?” Kaga asked, Geiju’s face heated up again. “Have I...?” Geiju muttered quietly to himself. “Huh? What was that?” Kaga asked. “Nothing. Forget it.” Geiju replied, feeling quite embarrassed. “Okay... well let’s get going” Kaga said and walked off, Geiju trailing behind him.

_Why is he making me feel like...this?_


	2. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaga and Geiju do some science together and connect more

“Where should we put our paintings?” Efude asked her club leader. “At home. Or there.” Geiju said as he pointed to the tables behind him. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m taking my painting home.” Enpitsu remarked. “Yeah, We know you wanna stare at your self-portrait forever” Borupen comments as the girls laugh hysterically. “Borupen!” Enpitsu pouted. “Hmph! Whatever you guys are just too stupid to know what true beauty means!” Enpitsu remarks and grabbed his canvas off of the easel.

Borupen rolled his eyes and The girls chuckled at Enpitsu as they put their paintings down where Geiju told them to. “Welp, See you tomorrow, Senpai!” Maka said with a wave and then everyone slipped out of the room.

Geiju grabbed his things and started walking over to the Science club, passing by the other Science club members who are heading home.

Geiju gently open the door to the Science club and was greeted by the Mad Club Leader. “Welcome to my Lair! I mean- My clubroom...” Kaga greeted earning an unimpressed look from Geiju. “Just come in already” Kaga said, pulling Geiju inside.

“What‘s that?” Geiju asked. “Our stuff” Kaga stated, Geiju tilted his head. “We’re making paint” Kaga responds as Geiju put his stuff down against the wall and walked over to Kaga. “Put on your lab coat!” Kaga shouts, shoving a lab coat into Geiju’s hands. Geiju sighed and obliged, slipping the coat on top of his uniform.

“The paint you have in your club is amazing but I want to make even better paint!” Kaga remarks. “Let’s start then.” Geiju responds as Kaga excitedly hands him a pair of gloves that were identical to the ones Kaga is wearing. Geiju slips the gloves on and Kaga stopped for a moment and stared at Geiju.

_ “Has he always looked this attractive?”  _ Kaga thought to himself, looking at Geiju from top to bottom. “Kaga.” Kaga snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat, blushing heavily. “Apologies, I’ve just never seen you in such a scientific attire before... You look...nice.” Kaga responded. Geiju blushed at his words. “Um, Thanks.” Geiju thanked him. “Anyways, Let’s begin our experiment!” Kaga loudly proclaimed as Geiju sighed and the experiment began.

“Careful with that” Kaga states as Geiju grabbed the container to hand to Kaga. As he was handing said container to Kaga it started slipping. “Woah!” Kaga exclaimed as he quickly grabbed it and grabbed Geiju’s hands in the process. Both of them blushed lightly as Kaga awkwardly took the container from Geiju’s hands.

“Anyways... Um...Let’s continue” Kaga said as Geiju nodded and they paid their attention back to their experiment.

Time passed and the two were still not quite done with their experiment.

“And then you add this... and then-” The Door suddenly slid open, Cutting off Kaga’s sentence and alerting the two boys. “Kaga Kusha! Geiju Tsuburaya!” The Teacher exclaimed. “Hello, Sensei” Kaga greeted. “It’s already past 6 pm! Go home already, you two!” The Teacher commanded, crossing her arms with a stern look. “We will, Sensei. Just give us a minute or two” Kaga replied as The teacher sighed. “Alright, but you two better get going as soon as possible!” The teacher said, getting nods from Kaga and Geiju. She then walked off, leaving Kaga and Geiju alone again, in awkward silence.

“We should wrap this up for now, Let’s continue tomorrow.” Kaga was the first to speak up. “Sure. But where to put these?” Geiju questioned. “Well, I guess leaving it here is okay. I don’t think Yaku would mind it being on his ‘chemist table’ or whatever” Kaga replied. “If you say so.” Geiju responds, taking off his lab coat and gloves. “We should go wash our hands first.” Kaga said as Geiju nodded and they headed to the bathroom.

After they were done washing whatever, Kaga spoke up. “Meet me here at the same time again” Kaga said. “Alright.” Geiju reponded. “Alright, Let’s go” Kaga said as they both grabbed their things and walked out of the room. “By the way, Geiju...”

“Wouldn’t Shoku be worried about you staying here later than usual?” Kaga asked. “Told him already.” Geiju responds, earning an “Oh” from Kaga. “Well, Let’s quickly get out of here before the Teachers get mad again.” Kaga states, Geiju agreed. “I’ll walk you to your house first, since it’s closer to the school anyways.” Kaga said to Geiju, Geiju nodding in response. “Alright.” Geiju replied and they both walked out of school together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda short, Sorry about that!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Apologies if there were any mistakes! Feel free to point them out in the comments if you’d like!


End file.
